


Designatory Date Night

by clithroe



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Science Jargon I Pray Is Passable, Vetra Delights in Teasing Her Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clithroe/pseuds/clithroe
Summary: “Pathfinder?”“Yeah, SAM?”“If I may ask, what is it you’re thinking of doing?”“I’m thinking…”  As she recalled her earlier train of thought, Ryder’s face lit up.  “I’m thinking I’ve got an idea for the best date night, ever.”Or,Ryder leverages the privileges of her job to show Vetra a good time.
Relationships: Vetra Nyx/Female Ryder | Sara, Vetra Nyx/Ryder
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Designatory Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I lied. I finally played Mass Effect: Andromeda a week or so back and I’m here to report that I love Vetra Nyx so completely that I was inspired to write some simply brain-rotting fluff. Und so, I give you Designatory Date Night.
> 
> Love,  
> Clithroe

“Anwar, what the hell am I looking at?”

“It appears to be a... a solar system, Pathfinder,” Suvi murmured.“ _The_ solar system, in fact.I believe we’ve found Avaarus.”Ryder drummed her fingers against her console, brimming with nervous anticipation.

“But it’s in the middle of nowhere.We’re not even in Heleus space anymore, right Kallo?” she asked.

“Confirmed, Pathfinder.We’re in deep space, just a ways outside of home.I should mention that the next known celestial cluster is the Boone Traverse and we’re not getting anywhere near there without a mass relay,” Kallo said.“Whatever this is, it’s a lone entity.”

“So... what?” Ryder breathed, disbelieving.“Heleus just lost an entire star and a handful of planets?Did it wander off when the angara weren’t looking or something?”

“Ryder,” Suvi piped up. “It’s possible that what we’re seeing here is one of the more dramatic effects of the Scourge.If Avaarus really was originally located where angaran maps say, then the system may have been wholly ejected from the cluster as the Scourge spread.”Their pilot chirped an incredulous noise.

“Is that even possible?”

“Come on Kallo, two whole years in Andromeda and you’re still asking questions like that?” Suvi teased.Kallo cut back with something sarcastic, but Ryder wasn’t listening; her attention had been caught by what was orbiting their runaway star.

“Okay, no, that can’t be right.Avaarus is supposed to have four orbiting bodies.That,” she pointed, “is at least _seven_.”That got their attention.Kallo and Suvi’s conversation petered out as they each ran their own, individual counts of this bizarre, seemingly truant system.Kallo was first to break the silence.

“With eyes alone, I’m actually counting nine, Pathfinder”

“I think I’m seeing thirteen,” Suvi reported.SAM’s vox crackled to life over the bridge speakers, only to prove them all wrong.

“Pathfinder, there are at least sixteen distinguishable celestial bodies orbiting this star.”Kallo gaped, shocked into silence.Suvi giggled, a tad manic.Ryder swore.

“Holy shit.SAM, what… are they?Where did they come from?”

“The majority appear to be planets in varying states of compositional decay, Pathfinder.Preliminary scans indicate that many may have once been capable of bearing life.Cross-referencing with what remains of old angaran star charts and the inferable ejection path of the star Avaarus, I believe it is possible that we have discovered what happened to several planets that the angara report as having mysteriously disappeared over the last several centuries.”

“Holy _shit_ ,” Ryder swore again, for good measure.“So if this really is Avaarus… I guess our friend here decided it wasn’t going out alone, huh?Stole a few planets on the way out the door.”

“Ryder, the implications of this are incredible,” Suvi babbled, ecstatic.“We knew the Scourge was powerful, but to learn that it can generate gravitational effects significant enough to move entire _stars…_ forget terraforming, this is stellaforming!”

“Tann’s going to have an aneurysm,” Ryder chuckled.

“Don’t forget why we’re here, guys.We’ve still got a job to do,” Kallo said, gently reminding them of their purpose in hunting down this most elusive system. 

“Right, yes.”Ryder ran a hand through her hair before tapping her mic.“Jaal, can you come up to the bridge?I think we may have found what we’ve been looking for.”Their resident angaran’s voice crackled immediately back.

“Oh, really now?Of course!On my way, Ryder.”

“God, it isn’t half pretty, is it?” murmured Suvi, completely ignoring her instruments panel in favor of staring at the solar system projected before them with a slightly glazed look. 

Ryder had to admit that her science officer’s assessment was dead on: Avaarus was a gorgeous system and that was putting it lightly.Around the titanic, vividly blue-white star, sharply violet shades of gas spiraled out in a tight corkscrew.At the edge of the heliosphere, thousands upon tens of thousands of asteroids spun in a truly magnificent debris disk.All throughout, a plethora of mostly ringed planets hung suspended in the void, bathed in astral gases, caught in the midst of their aeons-long cosmic dance.It was a perfect celestial tableau.The fact that Ryder had seen dozens of equally stunning systems did nothing to detract from the moment; this sort of thing was enough to steal the breath from your lungs and, for her, it still did, every time.

 _Vetra would love this_ , she thought.Before that particular idea could go anywhere, however, the quiet reverie they had fallen into was interrupted by the opening whoosh of the bridge doors.

“Alright Ryder, show me what you’ve got!” Jaal called cheerily, sauntering up to them.Ryder turned and grinned.

“Hey, Jaal.Allow me to present, for your consideration... the long-lost Avaarus system!” she said, spinning back to fling her arms wide.“Or at least, we think it is.”Jaal laughed.

“It’s a start, to be certain.Any luck in finding the colony?”

“Anj Guhloan was supposedly on the fourth planet from Avaarus, right?”

“Correct.”Ryder hummed an acknowledgement and cast a critical eye upon the projection.

“Right, then.SAM, scan everything that could be big enough for an angaran settlement to hide on.With all the crap this star picked up on the way out, who knows if Avaarus IV is still where it should be.”Only after the merest second of delay, her AI chirped his response.

“Done.I have identified what may be the remains of an angaran satellite in orbit around the fifth planet.”

“Bingo.Kallo, I know this place is a minefield, but can you get us in closer?”

“Oh, please,” Kallo scoffed.“I could fly through this blindfolded.”

“As entertaining as that sounds, I’d rather not be on the ship while you attempted it,” Jaal protested.Kallo chuckled to himself.

“Have it your way.Approach vector clear, Pathfinder; taking us in.”The ever-present hum of the drive core pitched up a little as Kallo wove through the debris disk and into the core of the heliosphere.Ryder had to hand it to him: while he could be a little over-sure at times, he was, inarguably, a pilot of sterling quality.The Tempest progressed at a healthy pace through a chunk of space so dense with detritus that a lesser navigator would have been reduced to crawl. 

It was only a few short minutes before they were close enough to the planet in question for Suvi to start taking more detailed scans.Ryder was less than thrilled to see her science officer’s face falling as she pored over her gathered readings.

“That’s not a happy expression, Anwar.What are you getting?”Suvi muttered something unintelligible and tapped her mic to ping their AI.

“SAM, can you get me a scan of the star, please?”

“Of course, Ms. Anwar.”As her eyes flicked across the new influx of data, Suvi spat something foul.

“Keep us in the loop, Suvi, what have you got?” Ryder asked.

“Bad news, I’m afraid.”Suvi twisted in her seat to face them.“It looks like the star Avaarus is well on its way to becoming a superluminous supernova; this system’s going to go off like a firecracker sometime in the next couple centuries.Avaarus IV - or, Avaarus V now, I guess - if it ever really was Anj Guhloan, has been a molten, liquid hunk of rock for a long time now.I’m sorry, guys.The planet’s cooked.”A hand pressed to her forehead, Ryder sighed.

“Damn.I’m sorry, Jaal.That is not the news I wanted to give the angara.”She was surprised when Jaal smiled at her, apparently far less distraught than she had expected.

“Do not worry, my friend.The angara, myself included, have accepted that, between the Scourge, the kett, and our own occasional stupidity, many of the settlements that once were are now undoubtedly gone.Though I am disappointed the lost colony of Anj Guhloan was not waiting for us, I am thankful to have borne witness to its fate.The angara who lived here will not be forgotten, for we now know what happened to them.”Ryder smiled wistfully back.

“Well, I’m glad we could at least give you that.SAM, send a report to Aya and update the Initiative’s maps.”Ryder rolled her neck, eliciting a disconcerting crack in the process.She groaned.“And on that note, I think we’re done for the day.Kallo, Suvi, go eat something and get some sleep.And…” she trailed off as she checked her omnitool.“Oh my god, guys, _tell me_ when we’ve been going for longer than eight hours!”Kallo and Suvi, now standing and working out their own muscular kinks, looked at her in surprise.

“I, uh… I didn’t notice, Pathfinder,” Kallo murmured.

“How long have we…?” Suvi asked.

“I believe you three have been up here flying for more than ten hours, actually.Last I checked, that is,” Jaal said, grinning.Head cradled in her hands, Ryder heaved another groan, this one infinitely more weary than the last.

“Then remind me instead to set an alarm next time, or something.Alright, clear the bridge you lot, I’m going to get enough hell as it is from Lexi about overworking you.”

“Oh, come on, Ryder,” Kallo argued. 

Suvi cut over him, to say: “This is what we signed up for!”Ryder pointed at the door, but couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face.

“Out, now!Food and then bed; we can poke around the system in more detail tomorrow.Jaal, make sure they get some of that roast Drack made yesterday down their throats?”

“You’ve got it, Ryder.”Saint that he was, Jaal gently but firmly shepherded her protesting bridge crew out and down to the galley.The door slid shut behind them, leaving the Pathfinder by herself. 

Sometimes, you don’t realize how tired you are until you’ve a second to yourself; the newfound silence afforded Ryder both a blissful moment of recuperation and the recognition of the fact that she was, indeed, knackered.She stretched her arms - damn, if she wasn’t stiff - and turned her attention back to the now rediscovered Avaarus system.Exhausted as she was, she didn’t quite want to leave it yet, especially for something so trivial as sleep.(Yes, she was entirely a hypocrite).There was something equal parts forlorn and magical about watching the silver-blue star floating alone in the void; so far away from everything.And yet, as if in defiance of its exile, Avaarus burned all the more beautiful.Though, it wasn’t really alone, was it?It had its stolen planets to comfort it through the coming explosion.In much the same way as the ultimate fate of Anj Guhloan was beheld by Jaal, so too would the fate of Avaarus be beheld by its stolen audience.It was a strangely reassuring thought.As she gazed at the plethora of elliptical orbiters, a thought occurred to her.

“Hey, SAM.”

“Yes, Ryder?”

“What’s the plan for these planets?”

“Initiative protocol dictates that they be scanned, designated, and marked on Initiative maps.Planets of note - those that could be potentially habitable or those with valuable resources - will be highlighted and the relevant officials made aware of their existence.In the case of these particular planets, considering they are molten slag bar none and located a significant distance from the Heleus cluster, it is unlikely the Initiative will take any interest beyond the academic.There may be some investigation into the stellaforming effects of the Scourge, as Ms. Anwar puts is it, but that is where it will likely end.”

“So this is as far as things go for them, huh?At least, as far as we’re concerned?”

“That is correct, Pathfinder.The Initiative has more immediate concerns.”

“That’s kind of sad.Something so beautiful deserves a bit more attention than... wait, SAM, what exactly are these planets being designated?”

“I have tagged the orbiting bodies, in order, as H-977, H-978, H-979a, H-979b, H-.”Before he could get too far into his alphanumeric monologue, Ryder cut him off.

“Okay, right, thanks SAM.”Chewing at the inside of her cheek, she stared off into space, thoughtful.

“Pathfinder?”

“Yeah, SAM?”

“If I may ask, what is it you’re thinking of doing?”

“I’m thinking...”As she recalled her earlier train of thought, Ryder’s face lit up.“I’m thinking I’ve got an idea for the best date night, ever.”

“Ah.I believe I understand.Would you like me to ask Ms. Nyx to come up to the bridge?”

“Nah, I’ll go grab her.”Ryder turned around and made for the door, but was arrested in her escape by SAM once more.

“Have fun, Ryder.”Ryder beamed.

“Thanks, buddy.” 

With a hop, skip, and a slap to the face to keep herself awake, Ryder was away.She didn’t bother with the ladder to the lower deck - as she jogged onto the clear plex of the catwalk, she unceremoniously jumped off the side to land on the ground below.A combination of her biotics and sleep deprivation was enough to negate the jarring impact entirely and in the span of a heartbeat, she was off down the hall.As she hustled past the med bay, she caught at the very edge of her vision Lexi’s head poking out to investigate the noise.

“Ryder, what on earth did you just-.”

“No time, doc!Everything’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Ryder, you know full well that your telling me not to worry about something only ever makes me worry more!”But Ryder was gone and heading into the cargo bay before Lexi could get too far into giving a proper scolding.Lucky for her, it looked like just about everyone else was asleep - no one was around to see her eager jog over to what had become Vetra’s office. 

Slowing to a stop, Ryder took a moment to catch her breath.She didn’t want to look excessively keen - though in a committed relationship she and Vetra may have been, she still had a calm and collected reputation to maintain.It didn’t matter that Vetra knew it all to be, by and large, a conscious affect: it was the principle of the thing.The Pathfinder was always composed - even in the face of giddying affection.Once she had herself together, Ryder headed in.The door slid open to reveal Vetra hunched over a mess of crates.She was, quite impressively, stacking them with just the one hand while simultaneously checking them against the list projected on her omnitool, all while muttering obscenities under her breath.Ryder crossed her arms and leaned against the frame, indulging in having caught her partner unawares and in her element.Vetra was much more relaxed when other people - Ryder aside - weren’t around and it gave Ryder a sort of tender joy to see her so at ease.But of course, such sappy sentiments would never stop her from teasing her girlfriend, not at all.As Vetra straightened back up, Ryder announced her presence in as serious a tone as she could fake.

“Ms. Nyx, your assistance is urgently required on the bridge.”Vetra turned around to meet Ryder’s gaze, crossing her own arms in the process.

“Is it now, Pathfinder?” she said, with a poorly constrained smile. 

“Indeed.Life and death situation; fate of the cluster at stake.The usual.”

“Mmm, I’m sure.Unfortunately for you, Ryder, it just so happens that I’m currently having the time of my life processing requisitions.Can your little ‘situation’ measure up to the sheer euphoria of cataloguing rolls of toilet paper?”Vetra deadpanned the statement so completely that Ryder found herself staring at her partner in disbelief, mouth dropping.Vetra, clearly delighting in Ryder’s bewilderment, had the gall to wink at her.Too tired to retort, Ryder finally broke.She sprang forward, proffering a hand and letting all her excitement shine past the bit.

“Oh my god, come on already, you silly turian, I want to show you something!”Vetra smiled in turn and reached out to take said hand.

“Yeah, alright, I was getting pretty sick of checking for delivery discrepancies anyway.So what have you - whoah!”As soon as she had a hold on her, Ryder tugged Vetra into a jog, pulling her out of the office and around onto the cargo lift.She punched the ascent and the thing began its slow, clunky climb.Unfortunately, slow and clunky was something of an understatement; Ryder found herself tapping her foot with impatience as they rose ploddingly.

“Excited, are we?” Vetra poked.

“Trust me, babe, you’re going to love this.” 

“If it’s whatever’s responsible for you smiling like this, then I’m sure I will.”Vetra slung an arm around Ryder’s shoulders, who in turn threw an arm around Vetra’s waist; overt affection came more easily when they were alone.Additionally, being wrapped around each other had the added benefit of slowing Ryder down a bit: pulled close to Vetra’s side, she was forced to adopt a slightly more sane pace as they made their way back through the ship and up to the bridge.Ryder didn’t mind.It was totally worth trading speed for.When they eventually came up on the bridge doors, Ryder called a halt before they could enter.

“Okay, close your eyes.”

“Seriously?”

“Hey, I did it that time you tried to kill me with a blackened piece of cow.”

“Fair point.”

“Look, I’d cover them for you if I could, but I can’t help the fact that you’re absurdly tall.”Vetra grinned evilly down at her.

“Well, I can’t help the fact that you’re a shrimp.And don’t pretend you don’t love it, short stack.”

“Yeah, I do, now close ‘em, Nyx!” Ryder muttered, her face flushing a little as Vetra eyed her.Apparently sufficiently appeased, her partner deigned to close her eyes.Ryder guided her temporarily sightless charge through the doors and to the fore of the bridge.With her implant, she signaled SAM to collapse the navigation panel and guided Vetra to sit on the now available ledge before joining her by her side.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.”Vetra did so and promptly gasped.

“Oh, wow.”

“Right?”

“That’s...”

“Right?!”

“Hot damn, Ryder.That’s gorgeous.”Ryder hummed an affirmation, thoroughly pleased with herself.“You know how to pick ‘em, babe.”

“What can I say?I’ve got exceptional taste in star systems.”Vetra elbowed her affectionately. 

“You sure do.”

“So... do you wanna name them?”Vetra spluttered, incredulously amused.

“Be serious.”

“I am serious!”

“Ryder, is that even something you’re allowed to do?”

“Aw, c’mon, I’m the Pathfinder.If anyone can get away with naming a couple of planets, I think it’s me.”

“You’re ridiculous.”Vetra shook her head, but Ryder knew she just about had her.Her partner just needed the right incentive.

“ _I’m_ giving you dibs on naming the first one.”That got her.Vetra opened her mouth to speak, closed it again, and peered curiously into space.

“Which one’s that?”Ryder snorted and pointed.

“Purple-blue ice giant with the three moons, very edge of the heliosphere.”

“Oh, you spoil me.”

“I try.So, give us a name!What are you thinking?”

“Hmm.I’m thinking… Not Dead Yet.”Ryder stifled a chuckle. 

“Why that?”

“Looks like it’s almost been ejected from the system, but the big bastard’s clinging on something fierce.”

“A name the Initiative can relate to, I’m sure.”

“That’s the idea.Alright, your turn, oh mighty Pathfinder.What’re we going to call that one?”The planet in question was a chthonian-in-progress; a gas giant in close orbit to Avaarus, its emerald-colored atmosphere in the process of being stripped away to reveal the molten aluminum-iron core.

“Stinky.”Vetra burst out laughing.

“What?! You’re messing with me.”

“Look at it!That thing is trailing bright green gas like no one’s business.”

“Ryder, I’m no scientist, but I’m pretty certain that’s burning atmosphere.”

“Yeah and it’s stinking up the neighborhood as it goes.”Vetra heaved a much-put upon sigh, but the breadth of her toothy turian grin and the fluttering of her mandibles betrayed her amusement.

“Alright, fine.Stinky it is.Which one next?”

“That one.Whatcha got?”The planet Ryder was indicating was another gas giant, though this one was significantly prettier than the newly-dubbed Stinky.Ivory clouds of gas billowed across it, cut though with the occasional twisting carmine storm.It was a bloody, alabaster gem, stark against the black.Vetra considered it thoughtfully.

“Would I sound crazy if I said it kind of looks like my sister?”

“Y’know... no, I see it, it kind of does.”Ryder and Vetra gave each other a dubious, slant-eyed look at exactly the same time and erupted in giggles.

“Spirits, babe, Sid’s going to flip if I tell her I named a planet after her!”

“All the more reason to do it!”Vetra huffed.

“Screw it.Planet, I dub thee Sidera.”

“She’ll be thrilled.”Falling victim to a yawn of massive proportions, Ryder leaned her head against Vetra’s shoulder and fought to keep her eyes open.“Go on, you can do the next one too.”Vetra cast her eyes around the system, searching for her next victim.

“How about that protoplanet?” she asked.As Ryder murmured her sleepy approval, Vetra curled an arm around her.“Well, as long as I’m being all sentimental… Prag’rath.”Ryder scrunched her nose in confusion.

“Prag’rath?”

“The batarian mercenary who taught me to shoot.”

“Aw, that’s sweet.”

“She’d kick my ass for it.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”Though there were yet planets in need of names, tiredness and the sheer splendor of the system had Vetra and Ryder lapsing into a warm and comfortable silence, pressed close together.The Avaarus system slowly and silently spun before them, its striking beauty framed by the stars so incredibly remote in the distance.

“Is this something normal couples do?” Ryder asked.Vetra peered down at her.

“Naming planets?I mean... no, probably not.”Vetra brought Ryder’s hand up to her lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it.“But I’d like to think it’s very us.This was a lot of fun, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I’m glad.”Ryder settled further against her partner and finally stopped fighting the exhaustion of the day, letting her eyes droop shut.Though already half-asleep, she whispered, “Vetra?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I love you.”The last things Ryder registered before finally succumbing to sleep were the pale, sparkling light of Avaarus and Vetra’s voice, murmuring in her ear.

“I love you too.”


End file.
